


Any Way the Tide Flows

by BohemianBeth



Series: Queen Disney Mashups! [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Prince Freddie Mercury of the Seven Seas of Rhye has the most beautiful singing voice in all the land, but he gives it up for a chance to win the heart of human Prince John Deacon who he saved from drowning.OrA Deacury/Maylor Little Mermaid AU





	1. King of the Sleaze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! This is going to be a Queen Little Mermaid AU that's mainly Deacury but with a little bit of Maylor as well. In my Rambles book on Wattpad I listed out a bunch of Queen Disney AU ideas I had, and I received the most requests for the Little Mermaid one, so here it is! Little Mermaid is one of my favorite Disney movies and movies in general. I already kind of had some elements of Little Mermaid with Roger in Four Magical Misfits(if you need more merman Roger in your life, check that one out), so I'm super excited to write this one!
> 
> Of course, we need to have my little disclaimers out of the way first. If you don't ship Deacury/Maylor, then don't read this. It's as simple as that. Also keep in mind that this is fanFICTION so none of it is accurate. I love Queen with all of my heart, and the last thing I want to do is offend any of the band members or people associated. So please just know that this is all for fun and don't send this to the band members or the cast of Bohrap or anyone else who might find it offensive. I own nothing!
> 
> Now let's begin our story deep beneath the waves in the Seven Seas of Rhye...

_Freddie's POV_

I sipped on my sea herb tea with a splash of honey. I was supposed to be resting my voice today because my fiancé was promised a serenade at the engagement ball tonight. I had the most beautiful singing voice in all of the seven seas, and it was the main thing that drew so many suitors to me. I assumed this engagement ball would end in disaster much like the others with the exception of my relationship with Princess Mary. If I fancied the royal spouse Papa had picked out for me, I'd sing them a love song and hope for the best. If not, then I'd lash out musically, verbally, and physically if necessary. Unfortunately, the seven kingdoms enacted a law mandating that all heirs to the throne be wed by their 25th birthday. Papa negotiated with the other kings and queens to put that rule in place many years ago while we were still grieving over the tragic loss of my mother and sister who were killed by fishermen. His goal was to unite the seven undersea kingdoms of Rhye through marriage arrangements so we could band together against the common enemy: the humans. What he failed to see was that Mama would never stand for me or anyone else being forced into an at best loveless and at worse abusive marriage. I loved my Papa, but he had become much stricter and colder after the passing of his wife and daughter. It was very difficult to get through to his mourning heart and make him realize that this wasn't what was best for me.

Mary and I had an unofficial agreement that we'd revisit our failed relationship when I was 25 if I didn't find somebody to love by then. Our marriage would be a complete rouse with no romance, but at least we were good friends who trusted one another. Some of the potential mates Papa presented me at these balls looked at me like a piece of meat. It was rather frightening. Mary claimed the courting process was worse for mermaids than mermen, but I doubted that at times.

I prayed for a prince who was handsome, of course, but also sweet and caring with a love of music and dancing, and an adorable smile and laugh that would make me fall in love at first sight. It was a far fetched fantasy, but I was a hopeless romantic nonetheless. My 25th birthday was only a month away at this point, and I was worried that I would have to settle for someone less than the love of my life.

Taking no care in preserving my voice for tonight, I sang out.

_"Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet..."_

"That's because you have no feet, Fred." My best friend, Prince Roger Taylor of the neighboring kingdom, swam through the threshold. He was here to attend the engagement ball tonight as were other prince and princesses of Rhye. By the end of the night, Roger would either join me in celebration or give me moral support, but he'd be here for me no matter what and vice versa. We helped each other through this horrid courting process.

"So do you know anything about your potential match for tonight?" Roger asked.

"Just that he's a king." I cringed. The last king who had courted me was old enough to be my grandfather. Even though he came from the richest kingdom and would be able to bring us fame and fortune and everything that goes with it, I flat out refused his offer on the spot. I didn't even bother singing for him. Instead I just swam off and locked myself in my room for two days straight, nearly starving myself to death. It was a tad bit dramatic, but Roger had once pulled the same stunt to get out of a marriage. Only he took it to the extreme by locking himself in a cramped cupboard rather than the spacious bedroom of a prince.

"Roggie, what am I going to do? I only have a month left. I don't want to have a fake marriage with Mary, but it looks like I have no choice if tonight doesn't go well." I sighed. "You're so lucky that you have two good years of bachelorhood left."

"Oh I'm dreading the day I'm in your position, but it's going to be a lot worse for me. Be thankful you're not already in love." Roger responded.

"Already in love?" I questioned. "Well then my problems would be answered, wouldn't they? I'd give anything to fall in love with this king tonight. I just want to look in his eyes and see kindness. But something tells me he'll be just like the others. He'll hear me sing, but then when I try to speak to him, he'll tell me to keep my mouth shut unless I'm kissing him."

"I've been there." Roger sighed. "Even the mermaids my parents try to set me up with treat me like a sex object, but I agree that the mermen are worse. I don't know who they think they are. I wish at least one of them would be even half as nice to me as..."

"Brian?" I gasped when my friend and trusted royal advisor to Papa, joinedus in the room. Unlike Roger who had no shame, I was surprised that Brian didn't knock on the coral door before barging in on us. That wasn't like him at all. "Darling, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Papa prepare for my beloved's arrival?"

"Hello, Roger. I wasn't expecting you to be arriving this early, but I'm glad you're here." Brian completely ignored me.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Roger sputtered. "I mean I'm glad you're here...with me...and we're here together..."

"Oh just kiss and get it over with already!" I shouted.

Brian's face became as red as his tail and self made guitar. Roger just stared at me with wide eyes shaking his head.

"Some people just can't take a joke." I sighed.

Brian cleared his throat. "King Bulsara wants to see you, Freddie."

"Is he in a good mood?" I asked hesitantly.

"I've seen him in better moods." Brian answered honestly. "I really am sorry that you're forced to do this. It must be miserable to not be able to marry the one you love...not that I would know anything about that." He was speaking to me but his eyes were on a certain blonde haired blue tailed merman. It was like I was the invisible man to these two. What was up with them?

"Well I should go see what Papa wants." I swam out into the hall, but the curly haired merman remained floating at the threshold. "Brian, are you coming or are you just going to stare at Roger all day?"

"S-sorry. I'm coming, Freddie. See you tonight, Roger."

"Bye, Brian!" Roger called, forgetting to say farewell to me as well. Some best friend he was. I often wondered why I ever introduced Brian and Roger to begin with. I thought they would become the best of friends because they shared so much in common. Instead they just kind of stumbled and stared at each other awkwardly and managed to ignore me in the process.

I considered Roger my best friend now, but there was a time many years ago when Brian claimed that title. That was back when Mama and Kashmira were still alive. Brian's father, Harold May, was Papa's former royal advisor. Brian grew up in the castle with me and even though we were supposed to be raised apart because of our social statuses, we still interacted like brothers. Brian was allowed to partake in all of my private tutoring sessions outside of lectures on princely etiquette and conduct. Brian excelled in the sciences, and I found my passion in painting and drawing, but we both gravitated toward music above anything else. ****

Our close knitted friendship fell apart on the night of the tragedy. Mama went away on a missionary trip to help out needy mermaids in a remote village outside of Rhye.She took Kashmira with her to teach her how to be a compassionate queen to all different types of mermaids. Papa sent Harold to accompany them in case anything were to happen. He too became a victim of the fishermen's attack as the three of them never returned. After losing his father, Brian fell into a depression, and the two of us drifted apart. I befriended Roger when royalty of the neighboring kingdoms attended the vigil. Even though I was still grieving, the two of us became practically inseparable while Brian was trained to become Papa's new royal advisor. It was awkward because Brian and I used to be so close and now he was my father's second in command and tended to treat me like a child similar to the way Papa would (and I was even a year older than him). I figured introducing Brian to Roger would help mend things and rekindle our friendship, but it backfired.

"Any ideas on what I should wear tonight? I want to make an impression." I made some small talk as we swam to the throne room.

"Your yellow jacket always looks nice. It matches your tail perfectly." Brian suggested.

"That might be nice." I mused, "I was thinking of wearing the white jacket with the frilly sleeves. What do you think of that one?"

"You mean the jacket that makes you look like an angry lizard?" He asked bluntly. We both laughed, and for a second, I was reminded of old times.

When we arrived at the throne room, Brian stiffened, and bowed his head politely. "I have summoned your son as requested, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Brian. You may stay there if you wish." Papa nodded. "Come here, Farrokh, we need to talk."

"Good luck." Brian whispered.

I swam up to the beautiful coral throne where Papa was perched. His face was unreadable, so I couldn't determine what this was about.

"Farrokh, tonight is the final engagement ball you will attend because if the king agrees to wed you, I refuse to put up with your tomfoolery anymore." Papa said. "You will say yes, and that will be the end of it."

"Your Majesty, be reasonable!" Brian spoke up. "Freddie hasn't even met the king yet."

"I was not speaking to you, Brian. I said you were allowed to stay, but this conversation is between me and my son."

"But Brian is right, Papa. I haven't met the king. What if I don't fancy him? You know the last king you presented me with was 100 years old."

"Do not exaggerate, Farrokh, he was only 75 years old, and I agree that that match may not have been the best for you. I was thinking on the kingdom's behalf. Money doesn't grow on seaweed you know. Fortunately, this king is much younger as he only recently inherited the throne, and his kingdom is quite wealthy. They're known for their lucrative snake and serpent oil industry."

Fuck! I was marrying the King of the Sleaze. The Sleaze was the seventh kingdom, located in the darkest and deepest sea of Rhye, and it did not have a good reputation. It was filled with vile serpents, eels and all sorts of slimy creatures. Inhabitants were associated with practices of illegal dark magic, and the kingdom had the highest crime and homicide rate in all of Rhye.

"Papa, I have a solution that will work for both of us." I proposed. "Call off this engagement. We'll send a messenger for Princess Mary and tell her that I've changed my mind and wish to marry her now."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Farrokh. The king and all of the guests will be arriving very soon. It would not favor our kingdom's reputation to send them home on such short notice. Plus the union of our kingdoms through this marriage is crucial. The Sleaze is the only one of the seven kingdoms of Rhye not in our alliance. The king has heard of your legendary singing voice and has taken an interest in you. He refuses to even meet with any of the other eligible princes and princesses, not even your friend Prince Roger Taylor who is known as the most beautiful merman in all of the seven seas. The king turned his nose to that. He only wants you, Farrokh."

"Oh, thank Neptune he doesn't want Roger." Brian said under his breath. Again, Roger was his only concern. I felt like such a third wheel with those two these days. Didn't Brian care about my wellbeing? I didn't want to be bound to the King of the Sleaze. That was my worst nightmare.

"Imagine what this alliance could do for our kingdom and the Seven Seas of Rhye in general." Papa continued. "Finally all seven kingdoms will be united. We can develop further security measures against the surface dwellers. I won't have to worry about losing you anymore. I can finally sleep peacefully at night knowing that you'll be safe, my son."

"Don't you see what you're doing, Papa?" I cried. "You might not lose me to a human, but you're going to lose me regardless. I'm far gone already, and if you make me do this, it will be too late."

"I'm doing what's best for you and our kingdoms. One day you'll thank me. Brian, go help Farrokh get ready for tonight. Make sure he looks his best."

"Papa!" I tried again to argue, but he rose from his throne in anger. He flicked his golden tail, creating a tidal wave which pushed me backwards and out of the throne room alongside Brian. The current was too strong for me to swim back in there and attempt to reason with him.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." Brian sighed.

"When Mama and Kash were still alive, he never had a temper." I muttered. "And he would never use his tidal pull powers in anger like that."

"It's best not to anger him." Brian advised. "The last thing we need is King Bulsara creating rocky waters all across the kingdom."

"So you expect me to just marry the King of the Sleaze without protest?" I demanded. "I thought you were my friend, Bri. Or at least you used to be my friend."

"Freddie, I didn't mean that you should—"

"—Save the advising for my father. I don't need your patronizing suggestions, darling." I scoffed, swimming ahead of him dramatically.

I made it back to my room before Brian and prepared to slam the coral door shut to make a scene, but I forgot Roger was still there. "Hey, Freddie. How'd it go? Is Brian back?"

"Oh it's horrible, Roger! I'm engaged to the King of the Sleaze, and Papa is forcing me to marry him." I sobbed.

"Freddie!" Brian caught up to me. "I'm sorry. What I meant was that no good could come from angering your father, but that doesn't make the situation you're in any less unfair or cruel. It's wrong to force you into marriage."

"But what can I do?" I cried.

"I wish I knew. I want to help you, but I don't know how." He said remorsefully. "I suppose that makes me a rather horrible advisor."

"In your defense, the job was forced onto you like this marriage." I said.

"I think you need to give yourself more credit, Brimi." Roger said. "You're great at what you do. I wish you were _my_ advisor instead of King Bulsara's."

"Um, thanks, Roger." Brian said, avoiding his eyes. "Let's get you ready, Freddie."

"Ready for this crazy little thing called hell?" I chuckled. "Even if I'm miserable, I may as well look my best. Fetch me my yellow jacket!"

***

"You know I hear they use forks to brush their hair on land." I murmured as I ran my brush through my shoulder length black hair. "Do you think that's true?"

"There's a lot of urban legends about humans. We'll never know the truth, but they are very dangerous." Brian said as he painted my nails with black snail ink.

"You should glitter your tail." Roger said excitedly as he held up a jar of sandy glitter. "Make it all sparkly!"

"That's not a bad idea, darling. I like it. I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck!" I giggled excitedly. As much as I hated these engagement balls, I enjoyed making myself look presentable. Parties in general were my forte especially extravagant ones. I loved music and dancing and having a good time.

"And now for the finishing touch." I said, leaning into the mirror to apply my aquatic eyeliner. "Perfect! How do I look darlings?"

"Second most beautiful person in the room." Roger praised.

"Oh you are so arrogant." I laughed. "Not comparing myself to you, how do I look?"

"Second most beautiful person in the room." Roger repeated.

"I agree." Brian said with a small smile in Roger's direction. "Second sweetest sight ever seen."

"You two are impossible!" I cried. "I need moral support. Just tell me I look good so I'll feel better about tonight."

"You look good." Brian and Roger said in unison.

"Thank you! Now was that really so hard?"

"You're such a diva." Roger remarked. "I say if your fiancé is a jerk like we're expecting, you should show him some serious sass."

"I won't put up with his shit that's for sure. I'll keep on fighting till the end." I declared. I took a deep breath. "Well, boys, we should get to the ballroom. I can't be late for my own party."

"You're going to be okay, Fred." Roger said, giving me a pat on the back. "Whatever happens, we'll still be friends."

Brian surprised me by giving me a hug which I returned. "I'm sorry." He said again. "It's not your fault, darling. I don't blame you." I assured him.

With that, we swam into the enormous ballroom. I saw the piano situated in the center of the dance floor, and went to sit down on the smooth coral bench. I was situated directly below the large fluorescent chandelier which got its power from the reflection of the sun and moon above the water. It shined down against me, making the sparkly glitter on my yellow tail stand out even more. Caterers swam around offering refreshments to the arriving guests. Roger snatched several of the sea cucumber sandwiches before his parents could scold him for not abiding by princely etiquette. Since the attention was on me and Papa was front and center welcoming everyone in as they came, I had to act the part. I politely nodded and waved to the mermaids and mermen floating by, being conscious to only smile with my mouth closed so I didn't have to show my teeth. I broke the facade for a moment when I spotted Mary. I got up and embraced her which was not very appropriate on the eve of my engagement, but I didn't care. It had been a while since I had last seen my friend.

"Mary, my love, how are you?"

"I'm good, Freddie. I've been meaning to send a messenger for you. I have so much to tell you. Last week I—"

A merman nearly as tall as Brian with a green tail cleared his throat. He bowed his head. "Prince Bulsara of Mercury." He addressed me formally.

"Um, Freddie, this is my fiancé Prince David." Mary introduced us. I wasn't interested Mary in a romantic sense, but this still felt like a betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me you got engaged?" I asked coldly.

"I told you I was going to send a messenger to inform you. I've just been very busy." She said. "You'll be receiving an invitation to our wedding without a doubt."

"Oh I look forward to it." I said through gritted teeth. Did she forget about our little arrangement? Now I truly had no escape from this engagement. Oh well. If Mary was happy with David, then I couldn't fault her. It wouldn't have been fair for her if we had gotten married. She deserved to be loved properly by someone with an eye for mermaids.

"Well I wish you all the best." I said, giving Mary another hug and ignoring David's questioning glare.

"Likewise." She said.

I returned to my piano bench and eyed the opened seaweed gates to the ballroom awaiting the arrival of the man I was doomed to marry. I scrutinized each merman who waded through the entrance trying to determine who he was. Finally, I knew the moment of dread was arriving because Papa called for silence. "Let me welcome you, ladies and gentlemen. It is a great honor to have you all here in our beautiful underwater kingdom of Mercury. Tonight is a very special night, not just for our kingdom, but for all the kingdoms in the Seven Seas of Rhye. For the first time ever, we welcome representatives from the kingdom of the Sleaze and the king himself. We hope that this arrangement will unite our kingdoms and make us even stronger together. So let us celebrate the engagement of my son Prince Farrokh Bulsara of Mercury to King Paul Prenter of the Sleaze. Without further ado, let's give a warm welcome to King Prenter."

"Oh hell no." I murmured to myself as the King of the Sleaze glided into the room accompanied by two slithering sneaking eels with terrifying yellow eyes. Paul had equally evil yellow eyes and he wore a hideous smirk beneath his mustache. His tail was a putrid greenish brown color resembling that of a serpent rather than a merman.

I looked up at the chandelier, then down at the seaweed floor, and anywhere but the gaze of the disgusting man swimming closer to me. My eyes locked with Mary's. Hers were teary and she was shaking her head. Roger had gone pale, and Brian appeared sick to his stomach. My friends were here to support me no matter what, but not even they could put an end to this nightmare.

Paul was now floating in front of me. "Everyone described you as the merman with the beautiful voice, but no one told me you look as perfect as you sound."

"How can you say that when you haven't even heard me speak or sing, darling?" I countered still not looking at him.

I nearly screamed when he lifted his tail and coiled the tip of it against my chin forcing me to look up and meet his gaze. As I tried to pull away, a sickening sensation hit me. I couldn't get away because there were suction cups on the bottom of his tail making it more like a sinister tentacle than a miraculous fin. With an unnerving squishing sound Paul released his grip from me. "That's better." He said approvingly. "I want you to look me in the eye whenever I am speaking to you. Do you understand?"

I choked back on my tears. The room was dead silent listening to our initial reaction like it was prime time television. True entertainment for them, but a real horror movie for me. I swear you could hear a pearl drop until Roger broke the silence in the most Roger way possible with an enraged shout. "You lay a scale on Freddie again and I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!"

In a foreign hissing language, Paul addressed his eels, and the two charged at Roger. Much to my surprise, Brian leapt to his defense, knocking them away before they could attack the blond prince. Now that was, believe it or not, the strangest thing I had seen all day. Brian was a fish rights advocate and loudly condemned all acts of cruelty and violence toward them. Hitting these eels completely went against his character.

The eels hissed something back at Paul and he shook his head. "No. There will be no need for any electrocuting today." When he hissed back at the eels, I couldn't help but notice his thin and long tongue that was truly snakelike. I shuddered at the thought of hearing the words "you may kiss the groom."

"I come in peace." Paul addressed the room. "I want the great Kingdom of the Sleaze to finally be united with Mercury and all of the seven kingdoms of Rhye. I ask that my lovely groom to be, Prince Mercury, stay with me in my cavernous castle in the rich deep waters where we can rule together."

"No way!" I shouted. "As heir to the throne of Mercury, I demand that you stay with us in our kingdom so I can continue to oversee my duties here."

"You are merely a prince. Your father is the one running the show. I am needed in my kingdom more than you are needed in yours. Therefore our living arrangements must work in my favor."

"Oh dear!" I exclaimed. "You are so full of—"

"—You make a fair argument, Your Majesty." Papa interrupted. "As soon as you are wed, my son will live with you in the Sleaze."

"Wonderful!" Paul applauded much to my outrage. "We shall be wed by the weekend!" Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to make you my Queen of the Sleaze."

Appalled, I stared up into the unrelenting dark eyes of my father. "Papa, why are you doing this to me?"

"Farrokh, that is enough! This deal has already been arranged whether you like it or not! You will be safer in the depths of the ocean floor because you'll be far far away from the surface and those bloodthirsty humans. Now I promised King Prenter a song, so go to your piano and play for us!"

At this point, I was nothing more than a musical prostitute. But I wasn't completely powerless. I still had one more trick up my sleeve. I started with a peaceful melody before slamming down on the keys to create an ominous sound that was most certainly rock and roll.

" _You suck my blood like a leech_  
_You break the law and you preach_  
_Screw my brain till it hurts..."_

Papa was fuming as I viciously assaulted Paul through song with a ferocious anger that matched the same intense conviction I put into all of my performances.

 _"...Death on two legs."_ I raised my hand from the piano and pointed directly at Paul.  
_You're tearing me apart_  
_Death on two legs_  
_You've never had a heart of your own_.."

"ENOUGH!" Papa's irritated shouts couldn't overpower the volume of my voice, but I stopped nonetheless because I had never seen him this enraged before. "Farrokh, I am very disappointed in you. You have embarrassed yourself as well as our kingdom. How dare you compare this man to one of those two legged demons who so merciless ripped Jer and Kashmira away from us. You owe King Prenter an apology."

Paul sneered, his yellow eyes trailing me up and down like a tasty snack. "If you say you're sorry all will be forgiven."

"I apologize." I forced the words out. ' _I apologize for not finishing the song_.' I thought to myself.

"I think I can find it in my heart to accept your apology." Paul said. ' _What heart? Was my song not clear enough for you?'_ I spitefully pondered.

"And I'll even still agree to marry you." Paul continued. "But I do need some proof that your repentance was genuine."

"It won't happen again." Papa spoke for me. "Farrokh is a good boy. You'll see."

"How about a kiss?" Paul puckered his slimy lips.

"I'll give you a kiss." I growled. "I'll kiss your ass goodbye!"

Without giving it anymore thought, I swam out of the ballroom, swishing my tail as quickly as it would take me. I had to get as far away from that creep as possible. I felt Papa's current pulling me back to the castle, but I fought against it. His strong tide seemed less pervasive closer to the surface, so that was where I headed.

"Freddie, no!" I could hear Brian calling after me. "The surface is dangerous!"

I ignored him and continued my ascension until I reached less rocky waters above the sea. Papa's whirlwind was still trying to suck me back down and bring me back. I did something rather dumb, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment because I was so distraught. I pulled myself up onto the bottom of a ship sailing in the distance.

Finally it seemed like I was safe, and I could let out a sigh of relief and relax. What would be my next move? I couldn't marry that fucking fruit fly and follow him down to his dark kingdom where he would do who knows what to me in the cave he called home.

"Meow!" A strange furry creature poked her head beneath the deck, staring right at me. It wasn't a human, so I wasn't afraid. "Shh! I don't want to get caught. Don't mind me, darling. I'm just a stowaway."

"Meow." The four legged land fish walked closer to me and gave me a sniff, her whiskers tickling against my cheek. She made a soft purring sound that made me melt inside. I was drawn to this adorable creature. Too bad we didn't have anything this cute and cuddly under the sea we could keep as pets.

"Delilah!" A sweet voice called. "Here, kitty!" I lowered myself slightly but still held on so I could continue my ride on the ship.

Delilah responded to her master's call. She belonged to a human, and a rather handsome one. He was tall with long reddish brown hair, cute grey green eyes, and the most adorable smile. I couldn't help but become entranced as I watched him laugh and play with his kitty. His gentle nature completely countered everything I had been told about humans. This man was much too friendly and endearing to ever bring harm to another creature.

"Looks like you found my hiding place down here, Delilah." The human said. "Up on the deck, Miami and the others are busy talking about how I need to be wed by my 20th birthday in two weeks. I hope whoever I'm betrothed to likes cats because I could never give you up." Delilah purred again and the boy laughed. The sound was music to my ears and I couldn't help but smile watching him interact with his pet. "You know you're my best friend, Delilah. I wrote you a song. Do you wanna hear it?"

I held my breath to keep from squealing with joy when this angel produced a guitar and began to play.

_"Ooh, you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you you're all I see_

_Ooh, you make me live now honey_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh, you're my best friend_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Ooh, I've been wandering 'round_

_But I still come back to you_

_In rain or shine_

_You've stood by me girl_

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend..."_

Unaware of the pure beauty right in front of her, Delilah got distracted and began to play with the laces on her master's feet covering. "Oh Delilah!" I could never tire of that wonderful laugh of his. He picked up the cat and spun her around, dancing merrily across the deck with her. I didn't know humans could dance, but this one was just as graceful with his legs as he would be with an elegant gliding tail.

"Ah, there you are, John." Another human walked down the stairs to join him. He was followed by a crew carrying a heavy object covered by a thin sheet. "It's time to unveil your birthday present and soon to be engagement present."

"Oh, Miami, why does the kingdom want me settled so badly? I'm still so young and haven't experienced much of anything outside of the castle walls. This sailing trip is my first real adventure." John pouted.

"Don't despair, Deaky. I'm sure the right prince or princess is out there waiting for you. You just have to look for them. In the meantime, why don't you unwrap your present." Miami said.

"Deaky." I whispered to myself, not imaging a more perfect title. Prince John "Deaky". Oh how perfect. I couldn't handle the cuteness of it all. I wanted this sweet boy to love and grow old with. We'd rule together as kings of the land and sea.

John pulled the sheet off of the cumbersome object revealing a magnificent life-sized statue of him constructed completely out of marble. The platform he stood on was marked with words that I couldn't quite make out.

"John Richard Deacon Born on August 19th 1951." He read the caption aloud. "It's um...well it's really something!"

"I knew you would love it, Your Highness." Miami applauded. "It was my idea after all!"

"Freddie!" Someone calling my name from the water below distracted me for the all too perfect boy I was watching. I glanced down only to find Roger in his underwater car. On the outside, it resembled a large fish so the humans wouldn't get suspicious. Inside, it was identical to a land car, but with additional levers instead of pedals to operate it. Brian poked his head out of the passenger side. "Freddie, what the hell are you doing? Get down from there this instant!"

"If I come down, Papa's tides will pull me back in, and I'll be forced to stay with the King of the Sleaze." I didn't want to think about that disgusting serpent. I'd much rather stay up here and fantasize about my ideal life with the gorgeous Prince Deaky.

"Freddie, this is serious. We both know what humans are capable of!" Brian begged.

"Just listen to him, mate. We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Roger reasoned. "Get in the backseat, and I'll drive you home."

"I promise I'll try to talk some sense into King Bulsara and do everything I can to stop your wedding." Brian said.

The ship suddenly rocked, and I nearly lost my grip and fell back into the water. Papa's tide had reached the surface, and it was only a matter of time until I was dragged back down. I watched the humans react to the abrupt turbulence in the waters, sliding around the deck, and trying to secure everything. The waves only intensified from there.

"Freddie, come on!" Roger urged.

I ignored him and clung to the ship for as long as I could. The winds were picking up their speeds, and the boat was close to capsizing. Waves and debris splashed in every direction making it difficult to determine the whereabouts of Deaky and his friends.

I screamed when I saw a body violently thrown from the ship when a particularly nasty wave hit the side of the boat. The precious prince tumbled down into the water.

"NO!" I shouted diving in after him. I struggled against Papa's strong watery forces. By some miracle, I reached John and dragged him up to the shore along with the wreckage of the ship.

I stared down at the unconscious man in awe. He was just so beautiful. I brushed the pieces of soggy hair out of his face. "Deaky." I whispered tracing his lips with my fingers. "Come back to me, my love."

Brian and Roger emerged alongside me on the shore. Brian hesitantly waded further back in the shallow but Roger positioned himself on the beach next to me.

"You know I've never seen one this close before. He's not too scary looking." Roger remarked.

"He's the sweetest sight ever seen!" I proclaimed.

Brian and Roger spoke amongst themselves, but I paid no attention to their words. My main focus was on this lost angel washed up on the shore. "I'd do anything to be by your side, my darling. Please, my love, open those beautiful eyes of yours."

A small sputter came from his chest showing a sign of life. "That's it!" I encouraged as John began to breathe again.

" _Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me..."_ I crooned.

My heart fluttered as I saw some movement in his eyelids. I continued to sing to him as he returned to consciousness.

" _Love of my life, don't leave me_

_You've taken my love_

_You now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me..."_

Brian pulled me back down into the water as John at last open his eyes. Another human who I recognized as Miami stumbled over to Deaky and carried him away from the site of the wreckage. I watched from beneath the waves with tears in my eyes.

"I finally found somebody to love," I sighed, "but we can never be together."

"I guess that makes you a part of my world." Roger remarked.

"What do you mean by that, darling?"

"I um also love somebody, but I can't be with him because he's not a prince or king. It sucks and I don't know what to do." He confessed.

"Don't be ridiculous, dear. I'm sure if you have an official coronation and crown your car, you'd be allowed to carry on with your love affair." I jabbed trying to cheer myself up with a joke.

"Fuck you!" Roger responded as to be expected.

"Well whoever it is you love, I hope they realize how lucky they are to have your heart." Brian said.

"That's the thing, he doesn't seem to realize it at all." Roger groaned and flopped back into the water. "Brian, keep Freddie out of trouble." He said before disappeared down into the deep blue ocean easily pulled down by Papa's strong tides.

"What am I going to do, Bri? The love of my life is a human prince and I'm supposed to submit to the King of the Sleaze."

"I lost my father. Our friendship, if you even want to still call it that, is a mess. I've been forced into a job that's not meant for me. But I think the most miserable thing I've experienced is unrequited love. It's just one of these things you have to deal with, Fred, even though it hurts." Brian stated. "C'mon. Let's go straighten things out with King Bulsara and see if we can find a way to convince him to call off your engagement."


	2. Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wants to make things right between himself and Freddie, but things go from bad to worse when Freddie makes a deal with Paul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd update this eventually! Here is the next chapter just in time for Brian May's birthday. Happy birthday, Bri!
> 
> Also if you want more Queen Disney AUs I wrote a Maylor Princess and the Frog one-shot called Just One Kiss.

_Brian's POV_

It had been a week since the disastrous engagement party. Freddie locked himself in his room and refused come out or listen to any reason. My title became meaningless because when I spoke to King Bulsara with Freddie's best interests in mind begging him to call off the engagement, he dismissed me. Now I was put in charge of ensuring that Freddie didn't do anything to sabotage the arrangement, and I was ordered to keep him away from Roger, who was deemed a bad influence. With Freddie still locked in his room, neither Roger nor I had the chance to even speak to him.

"Freddie." I knocked on the door again. "I talked to the royal chef. If you come out, he agreed to make you caviar. I know that's your favorite." No response. "Freddie, I know you can hear me. Please just say something. Let me know that you're alright."

I waited for some sort of sound to come from the other side of the coral barrier between us. Only I was met with a different noise coming from down the hall. Guards shouting. "Someone stop that boy!" "He's not supposed to be here! He's threatening Prince Mercury's engagement!"

"Brimi, quick, you've gotta hide me!"

"Roger," I cried, "what are you—"

Before I could realize what was going on, Roger dashed beneath a tablecloth, heaving a cumbersome figure behind him. The guards swam by. "Have you seen Prince Roger?" One of them asked. I shook my head and waited for them to pass me by. Then I lifted the tablecloth peering down into Roger's baby blue eyes. "They're gone." I assured the angelic merman. "What's going on?"

Roger reemerged dragging the heavy object behind him that was roughly the same size as him if not a bit taller. Even though it was covered by a sheet, I still knew what it was. "Is that the statue of the human prince?" I hissed. Roger nodded. "I found it by the site of the wreckage. Freddie is going to love it! It'll definitely cheer him up."

"I don't think we should be encouraging any more trips to the surface, Roger." I said with a lowered voice. "Freddie could get hurt."

"Open you eyes, Brian. He's already hurt. The King of the Sleaze is going to—"

"—What about me?" Roger screamed as Paul stealthily slithered toward us with his eels following close behind. I was also caught of guard but tried to remain neutral. I didn't want Freddie anywhere near this creep, let alone getting married to him, but without an official royal title other than a lousy adviser, I was powerless.

"I know what you're trying to do, Taylor." Paul hissed. "You're jealous of me and Freddie. You want to claim the prince as your groom."

"What? That's ridiculous! Freddie and I are just friends. But as his friend, it's my job to make sure that he ends up happy and far far away from scum like you." Roger said sharply.

"Why don't you swim on back to your own kingdom?"

"I could say the same thing to you." Roger said, as I held him back knowing he was bound to punch the king in the face. "Go back to the Sleaze and leave us alone!"

"I plan on returning fairly soon, but I can't leave until I've collected my prize." Paul said, eyeing Freddie's room.

"That's my best friend you're talking about!" Roger shouted. Something about hearing Roger refer to Freddie as his best friend made me snap. I knew the two had grown close as I was swelled up in my depression and had to take on this new role that I didn't ask for. Still, I never realized how much Freddie and I had drifted apart over the years. A lot of it was my fault. It was time to right my wrongs.

"Freddie deserves someone who loves him and treats him with respect. Not someone who views him as a sex object!" I snarled at Prenter. Roger smirked, not used to seeing me unleash my anger.

"Hmm. I might just have a talk with your king about his disloyal advisor. Watch your backfins, boys." Paul warned as he and the eels swam away.

"I'm pissed off as hell." Roger said. "But I'm not gonna lie, seeing you yell at him like that was kind of hot. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh." I tried to hide my embarrassment. My goal wasn't to win over Roger's affections although that was always a nice to fantasize about. I wanted to defend Freddie because he deserved a better friend than me, one who would stick up for him regardless of status or position. But now my mind was on Roger. Of course my thoughts had a tendency to wander toward the forbidden merprince, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Something curious hit me, and I wasn't sure if it was merely jealousy or if I had stumbled onto a solution.

"Roger, how come you and Freddie never talked about the idea of getting engaged to thwart off all these horrible suitors?"

Roger shrugged. "Fred already had a plan like that going with Mary, and it seems too little too late now. Mary's engaged and Freddie is kind of screwed. Besides even if it was a fake marriage, I don't know if I could go through with it, not when my heart belongs to somebody else."

"The same person you mentioned the other day?" I asked, trying not to break my own heart. What was I doing? This was none of my business. We couldn't be together even if Roger liked me back. I wasn't a prince. Apparently neither was his mystery crush, but that didn't matter.

"Let's um try and cheer Freddie up, alright?" Roger was quick to change the subject. He knocked on the coral door.

"Go away, Brian!" Oh good! Freddie was still alive. He hated me, but at least he hadn't starved himself to death in there.

"Freddie, it's me." Roger said. He looked at me and put a finger to his lips. "I promise I'm alone. It's just me. Won't you let me in?"

Silence.

"Please, Freddie. I found the statue!" Roger exclaimed way too loudly. However, it seemed to do the trick because Freddie opened the door and ushered us in alongside the replica of the human prince. He frowned when he saw me. "Roger, I thought you said you were alone."

"Freddie, I just want to help." I told him. "I want things to go back to the way they used to be."

"I do too, darling, but things are different now. If you want to make things better, then talk to Papa. He'll listen to you."

"I've tried." I sighed.

"It's not Brian's fault." Roger insisted. "The king is crazy."

It was clear that Freddie had stopped listening to us because his attention was glued to the covered statute; a sparkle seemed to return to his eyes. "I-Is this it?" His hand trembled as he removed the sheet from the figure. The statue was slightly cracked, but for the most part remained intact. I was surprised Roger was able to find it in such good condition.

"Oh it's perfect!" Freddie proclaimed. "It looks just like him!" He swam around the statue, giggling in a daze. "Deaky, my darling! Let me be your good old fashioned lover boy!"

"He's really in love, Rog." I noted with a grin.

"Huh. Strange how you can see it that easily. You're pretty blind about these things for the most part." He retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

Before Roger could clue me in, the door was swung open. Freddie must have forgotten to lock it when he let us in. "Oh shit!" Roger shouted when King Bulsara entered the room followed by Prenter and his eels. I braced myself for the impending calamity.

"Papa?" Freddie gasped.

"So what I've heard is true. I didn't want to believe it. Farrokh, how could you go to the surface and make contact with a human?" He shouted.

"H-How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. He could've killed you! I could've lost you at the hands of the same barbarians who took my wife and daughter!" ' _And my father.'_ I thought, understanding where the king was coming from. Still, it was wrong of him to take out his grieving frustrations on poor Freddie like this.

"Papa, you need to listen to me. John isn't like the humans who killed Mama and Kash. He's sweet and gentle and—"

"—I don't want to hear another word! You are getting married to the King of the Sleaze, and he will keep you safe and far away from the surface for your own good. It's what your mother would have wanted."

"I love him!" Freddie shouted defiantly.

"You've lost your mind, Farrokh!" King Bulsara shouted. He flicked his tail, causing a powerful thunder to ripple across the room and break the statue into millions of little pieces.

"NO!" Freddie wailed, flailing himself down on the bed and sobbing.

"T-That was uncalled for!" I spoke up.

"I did what I had to do. He'll get over it." King Bulsara replied coldly and swam off. Prenter patted me on the shoulder. "Watch your backfin." He said again before he and his eels followed Freddie's father out.

Roger and I swam over to Freddie to offer him some comfort, but there wasn't much we could do. "Freddie, I'm so sorry." Roger whispered.

"H-How did he find out? Y-You two were the only ones who knew."

"My money is on Prenter's eels. One of them must've slithered up to the surface and saw us." Roger accused.

"You might be right." I said as I ran small circles across Freddie's back. "Tell us what you need, Fred. How can we make you feel better?"

"I-I...think I want to be alone." He choked.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked.

Freddie nodded.

"Okay." I agreed. "We'll be here for you if you need us." He reached back and took my hand. "I-I'm sorry...about what I said...We're still friends, Brimi. Nothing's changed that much. B-brothers fight all the time, r-right?"

It was relieving to hear those words, but I still wasn't convinced that I had done enough to earn them. "I'm going to get you out of this engagement, Freddie. One way or another I'll get through to the king." I vowed.

"Poor Freddie." Roger sighed as we left him alone to cry. "How are you going to stop that sleezeball Prenter?"

"I wish I knew, but somehow I'm going to do it."

Roger opened his mouth to say something but I anticipated it. "No I'm not going to kill him."

"Well then I guess I'll have to be the one to kill him." Roger decided and I legitimately couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

Then the very serpent Roger was planning on murdering had the audacity to sneak up on us once again. He and his stealthy eels casually slid right past us and into Freddie's room. The door was left wide open. We let Freddie down by not guarding it properly.

"You stay the hell away from—" One of the eels wrapped itself around Roger's mouth silencing him. Before I could intervene, an eel coiled itself against my tail preventing me from moving and soon I also had one on my mouth as well. I reached for Roger's hand before we were both completely ensnared by the slippery eels' bodies. Now we had no choice but to float in place and watch Paul approach Freddie from an angle where our friend couldn't see us.

_Freddie's POV_

"I thought I told you I wanted to be left alo—" I stopped myself as Paul glided toward me. There was no sign of Roger and Brian. Could this day get any worse?

"I don't care what my father says, I'm not marrying you, darling." I said bluntly. "Now go away!"

"I know what you want, Freddie, and I think I can help." Paul replied.

"You know nothing about what I want. If you did, then you'd leave Mercury and never show your face again."

Paul ignored more and lounged down on the bed next to me. "John Richard Deacon Born on August 19th 1951." He whispered in my ear making me cringe. How dare he utter my precious love's name with those slimy lips of his.

"You know nothing!" I shouted, "Get the fuck away from me!"

"I know you want him." He drawled. "Much more than you'd ever want me, or so you tell yourself."

I nodded. "I guess you do know some things. I don't want you, so you can pack up your things and leave."

"You don't have a shot at winning the human prince's heart without my help." Paul said, and the truth struck a nerve. There was no way I could ever be with John. I would have to completely change my anatomy and leave behind everything and everyone I know. I'd do it given the chance, but I didn't have that chance.

"Now dark magic tends to have a bad reputation in Rhye, but it's perfectly harmless." Paul explained. "It's part of the reason why my kingdom grew so prosperous. I make deals with people all the time, offering them all sorts of spells and potions, and for the most part, I help them."

"Oh, no! I don't mess around with dark magic." I protested. "I don't want Beelzebub to have a devil put aside for me."

"You would say no to the love of your life?" He waved his fingers about, and an image of my prince appeared within a bubble. "You can have him, Freddie." Deaky looked so cute laughing and smiling in the bubble. I had spent the last week obsessing over him, and now I could finally get another glimpse at the face I loved so much. Unfortunately, the bubble popped before I could savor the image."I can cast a spell that will transform you into a human. That way you can be with him." Paul offered.

"Really?" I gasped. "Oh that would solve everything! I can join him up there in his surface world and serenade him and let him know how much I love him."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Paul said. "The spell will last for three days. In that time you'll have to get John to kiss you, but only a kiss of true love will work. If you do it, then you'll remain human forever."

There was always a catch. "And if Deaky doesn't kiss me in time?"

"Then you return to the water as a merman and you belong to me. You'll stay with me in the Sleaze for the rest of our lives together. Do I make myself clear?"

What kind of bargain was that? Win over the love of my life in only three days or spend an eternity with the man I loathed... I gave it some more thought.

"If I'm human, then I'll never come back here. I'll never see Papa and my friends ever again." I realized.

"But you'll have Deaky." Paul brought back the bubble with John's face, and I knew what my choice was. I'd be miserable if I couldn't have that lovable man in my life.

"You have yourself a deal." I said hesitantly.

"Excellent. Now let's discuss your method of payment. Spells aren't cheap you know even for a king."

I was fairly wealthy, but all of my money was in a trust fund controlled by my father. There was no way he'd approve of this plan and let me pay Paul. If it were up to Papa, I'd skip the three days on land and go right to the Sleaze with Paul.

"Fortunately for you, you happen to possess the single most precious jewel in all of Rhye, so paying me shouldn't be an issue." He said leaving me to guess what he meant by that. Jewel? I had a ruby sash I would wear from time to time. Could he mean that? It belonged to my mother, so I was reluctant to hand it over. I doubted the ruby on that sash was the most valuable gem in all of the seven seas.

"I'm not sure I have what you're looking for, darling." I said tentatively.

"Surely you do. It's not every day someone comes across a voice as exquisite as yours, Freddie. People swim from miles and miles away just to hear you sing. You have yourself a legendary pair of pipes. Pretty priceless honestly. A voice like that could certainly count as our transaction."

"Fuck!" I cried, reaching to my throat. "You can't possibly mean..."

"You'll get your voice back at the end of the third day whether you end up with him or me." Paul assured me. "I told you dark magic seems threatening, but it's really harmless. It won't be permanent. You have my word on that. But during those three days on land, you'll be absolutely silent. No talking, no singing, zip!" He puckered his lips overemphasizing the p in zip.

"But without my voice, how will I—"

"—Don't talk! Body language. You'll have your red lips and snakes in your eyes."

"Snakes?" I questioned.

"That's a compliment in the Sleaze." Paul said dismissively. "The point is you'll have your looks, your pretty face, and I'll be giving you long legs with great thighs. I'm sure you'll get a case of body language that will charm the prince using no words at all. So what do you say? Do we still have a deal?"

I gulped. When would I ever get another chance like this? All I ever wanted was somebody to love. Deaky was that somebody. I had found him and I couldn't give him up. Besides, if I said no, nothing would change. I'd still be engaged to Paul. I had nothing to lose.

"Yes." I said shakily. "We have a deal."

The sinister smile Paul flashed was chilling. Then he began to chant.

"Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me."

Paul wrapped his fingers around the chain on his neck attached to a small snail like shell. "Now sing!" He commanded.

"Ay-Oh! Di-do-di-da-di-do!"

Paul's shell necklace lit up with an ominous glow, and dark undersea clouds formed all around me.

"Keep singing!" Paul shouted like a madman.

"AYYYYYYYYYY-Ohh!"

' _AYYYYY-Ohh_!' The mimicking sound came from the necklace as it's glow faded, but the clouds still circled around me growing more intense. When I tried to sing again, no sound came out. Oh God! What the hell did I just do? My beautiful voice was gone!

As I fathomed the great loss, I felt a sudden sharp pain in my tail. The yellow coloring darkened to match my olive skin. The scales faded away into flesh, and the fin painfully split into two glorious legs. My screams were all silent. Nothing could be heard, but Paul's cackling laughter.

I thrashed about in this new mute human body of mine trying to stay afloat, but I could no longer breath underwater. Fuck! I was going to drown! I tried to tread but I was losing air quickly and was growing dizzy.

The last thing I saw were two blurring figures, one tall and curly, and the other one cute and blonde.

When I opened my eyes again, I realized I was breathing in surface air. I was sitting on the beach at the edge of the water. Brian and Roger were both submerged up to their necks in the water, but I was on dry land. I looked down at my lower body in disbelief.

"Freddie, what did you do?" Roger cried as I wiggled my toes about. I laughed, but it was inaudible.

I shifted my weight up onto my legs, standing upright for the first time in my life. I felt my feet against the warm sand before collapsing back into the water next to Brian. How was I supposed to find Deaky with these wobbly legs that I couldn't walk on?

"I don't believe this." Brian said.

' _Believe it, darling. I'm human!'_ I thought as I attempted to stand up again.

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love in three days time?" Roger asked.

' _I'm already in love, and I know Deaky will love me back!'_ I tried to voice these thoughts, but it was pointless.

"Of course it's possible." Brian said, "I fell in love with you the day I met you, but this is different. Freddie can't communicate and he—"

I fell back down again, but it was more out of shock than a failure of my legs. ' _Did you just confess your love to Roger?'_ I mouthed, convinced that I had misheard.

Roger stared at Brian with his mouth agape. "Brimi, did you just confess your love to me?"

Brian blinked. "Did I?" That wasn't a denial.

It explained so much. Why the two would stare longingly at each other and forget I was in the room with them. The pair was in love! I just wish I could congratulate them and sing them a love song.

"I guess I wasn't really thinking and it came out." Brian said. "But now is not the best time. You can reject me after we help Freddie deal with this mess."

"Why would I reject you? You know I love you back." Roger insisted.

Inside I was squealing and screaming with joy for my two best friends. We could have a double wedding once Deaky and I hit it off. It could be on the beach with human guests attending on the shore and the merfollk in the water. Maybe my relationship with John could unite us with the humans, and we could all move past our differences and live in peace and harmony. Mama would have wanted that.

"I'm not a prince, Roggie." Brian sighed.

"You think I give a shit?" Roger laughed. "I want to be with you, Brian. We don't exactly choose who we fall in love with. Freddie fell for a fucking human."

' _A fucking adorable human!'_ I thought spitefully.

"You have no idea how badly I want to be with you, Roger." Brian told him. "But right now we need to focus on Freddie."

 _'Don't worry about me, darlings.'_ I wanted to say, but I knew I wouldn't be able to face the incredible task ahead of me without a little assistance from my friends.

"Here, Freddie, cover yourself with some seaweed." Roger swam up to the dune to collect the stringy green plants that had washed up with the tide. "Humans don't like to show skin for some reason. Having a covering might make you more attractive."

"Good thinking!" Brian exclaimed.

I loved fashion, so I was eager to wrap certain parts of my body in seaweed and model my new look for the lovebirds.

"Watch out! Land beast!" Roger shouted before he could give me any fashion or modeling advice. He quickly dived back into the water and Brian followed.

I turned to see Delilah the cat scampering through the sand. She mewled when she saw me and let out the friendly purring sound as she got closer. I grinned at the adorableness of this creature. What made Delilah even more desirable was that she was Deaky's pet. That must mean that...

I spotted my divine prince running across the beach calling Delilah's name. My heart swelled with joy. I loved John already, and hopefully he'd feel the same way within three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter when I get around to it will be in John's POV. Not gonna lie after writing this, I kind of wish there was a Body Language/Poor Unfortunate Souls mashup. Wouldn't that be something!
> 
> Let's all wish Brian May a very very happy birthday because he deserves all of the happiness and badgers in the world!


	3. Taking One Step Forward, Slipping Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something very familiar about the mysterious charming man John finds washed up on the shore.

_John's POV_

I had to get married in a week, but I had already fallen for my mysterious savior who had disappeared down into the murky water. No one believed that he was real, and even I was beginning to think that he was a phantom of my imagination. It was quite likely that the beautiful singing man was a delusion. After all, I had nearly drowned, so the lack of oxygen might have messed with my brain. Still, I couldn't get his mesmerizing voice out of my head, and those bold black eyes that stared into mine as I woke up on the beach continuing to call for me in my dreams.

We held a singing competition in our kingdom with contestants vying for my heart. All of the princes who participated were handsome and very talented, but none of them were my hero. Two came close to reaching the same angelic depth of my dream man's voice, Prince Adam Lambert and Prince Marc Martel. Both of them sang their hearts out and Adam had a magnificent stage presence, but I had to reject them because they weren't the man I was looking for. No one could replace him. I wished these two wonderful princes good luck on their journey to find somebody to love because they deserved the very best. However, I wasn't interested.

I was convinced that I was going slightly mad until one day I was out on my walks on the beach with Delilah. She ran ahead of me, and I didn't want her to get swept away in the tide. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get saved by my guardian angel, so I doubted he would reappear to rescue Delilah from drowning. "Delilah! Delilah! Come back, kitty!" I called for her.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks when I found Delilah curiously sniffing the feet of a man washed up on shore with nothing on his body aside from a few wraps of seaweed. He was absolutely gorgeous with olive skin, flowing black hair, and sharp cheekbones. But what made me shudder were his dark eyes, the same ones that had looked deeply into mine the night of my shipwreck. "It's you!" I exclaimed. I ran to the stranger enthusiastically throwing my arms around him. He stumbled backward, and I had to hold him steady. Poor thing was probably still wobbly from whatever ordeal he had gone through to leave him stranded alone on the beach like this. Well now I could return the favor and save him.

"What's your name?" I asked, nearly dying when he looked at me and grinned like a giddy child. Such a cute little overbite too. It was adorable. He mouthed something, but no sound came out. Oh! The smile faded after he tried to speak again and failed. Now those big brown eyes were so sad I wanted to cry. "You can't talk, can you?" I realized. He shook his head.

I sighed. He wasn't my guardian angel after all. He couldn't be. That man had such a distinct and almost magical singing voice whereas this greek godlike man was mute. There was such a resemblance though. Could I be imaging things? Either way, I wanted to represent my kingdom properly and show him the kindness that our people were known for. "You've probably been through a great deal. Come with me. I'll get you some clean clothes, and I'll have the royal cooks make you a warm meal. Or better yet you can join me for dinner. I'lll be sure to let our head chef Joe know that I'll be having some company."

Wait. Did I just ask him out on a date? I imagined us having a romantic dinner by candlelight and shivered. Was I being too aggressive? I didn't want to scare him away. I let out a sigh of relief when he nodded and nuzzled himself closer to me. I couldn't help but have a warm feeling inside when he clung to me as we slowly walked from the shore back to my castle overlooking the beach.

Delilah was trailing by our feet mewling to herself. He stared down at her fondly with such an innocent look almost as if Delilah was the first cat he had ever encountered and he was falling in love with her on the spot. "Do you like cats?" I asked. He nodded and reached down to pick up Delilah so he could pet her and cuddle. Delilah purred happily. I had never seen her so friendly with a stranger before. "Well she seems to like you too." I remarked.

I was greeted by Miami as we walked through the castle doors. "John, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for—Oh! Who's this?"

"This is..." The stranger mouthed something to me as I looked at him for guidance. "This is my new friend. I found him shipwrecked on the beach. He needs help."

"I can get him washed up and looking good as new!" Peter or as he preferred to be called Phoebe, our wonderful servant, rushed to cater to our guest. "What a handsome man you are!" He complimented the stranger making him blush. "Let's take you to the royal bathhouse and get you looking like a prince!"

"Be gentle with him!" I warned as Phoebe walked away with him. But from the excited look on the sweet man's face I knew he was looking forward to Phoebe's makeover. I cringed as he tripped over the stairwell, but Phoebe was very kind and encouraging, holding his hand as they ascended. "Ah." I cooed.

I looked over at Miami who was watching with amusement. "There's something about him." I sighed. "He's just so innocent and jovial. I hope we can help him. I don't know what he's been through, but the poor chap can barely walk anymore it seems and he's gone completely mute."

"Well I haven't seen anyone make you smile like this before. Maybe you should give your new friend a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" Miami suggested.

"I think that's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

“You know, Deaky, the kingdom just wants to see you happily settled. That doesn't necessary mean with a prince.” He said.

I had feelings for this stranger, but he was still a stranger nonetheless. “It is a bit soon to be making suggestions like that, don’t you think, Miami? I just met this man, and I really don’t want to take advantage of him.”

“I know.” He sighed. “When your parents passed away, their dying wish was that I ensure that you were happily married by the time you were twenty. I promised them I’d look after you and I’ve been able to live up to what they would have wanted for you until now. Your birthday is next week, John. There must be someone out there who makes you happy.”

I shook my head. I appreciated everything that Miami had done for me over the years. He loved me like a son. But in this case, he didn’t necessarily know what was best for me. I wanted to find my true love one day, but rushing it like this wasn’t healthy. I hated this pressure. It felt like I’d be letting everyone including my dead parents down if I didn’t fall in love by next week. I retreated to my room and sat at my piano. Music made everything better.

_“Sammy was low_

_Just watching the show_

_Over and over again_

_Knew it was time_

_He'd made up his mind_

_To leave his dead life behind…”_

I stopped playing when I heard the door open from behind me. Miami usually knocked. Then I gasped when I saw my sweet silent stranger lingering in the doorway, shyly watching me with an adorable toothy grin. His feathery black hair was combed back, and he was wearing a suave black suit fit for a king. And here I thought he was handsome before. Phoebe really did work wonders. I immediately felt self conscious when I realized he was watching me at piano. I loved to dance and play guitar, but I rarely ever did so in front of others. Now singing and playing the piano…Oh God! Why did he have to walk in just at this moment? Better question: why couldn’t I just stick with the things I was good at? I wasn’t a singer. I wrote songs sure, but my voice was awful.

“Ta-da!” Phoebe waltzed into the room. “What do you think? Even more gorgeous than before if that was possible.” He pinched the man’s cheeks making him silently giggle. “Oh, what a shy little sweetheart you are! This one’s a keeper, Deaky.” Phoebe proclaimed. The man blushed slightly, and put a hand to his heart to show his gratitude. “I know. You’re very welcome, honey. If you need anything else just let me know. I’m the prince’s servant, but Deaky doesn’t mind sharing. Isn’t the right, Deaks?”

“Um…not at all.” I said. “But don’t steal him from me, Phoebe. I found him first.” That was a weird attempt at a joke. I really didn’t want to come off as creepy.

My new friend point to the piano bench and stared at me hopefully. “Are you asking to sit next to me?” I interpreted. He nodded. “Of course you can.” I scooted over to make more room and patted the seat. “Come here!” My heart skipped a beat when he joined me on the piano bench.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Phoebe said suggestively.

“I know he can be a bit overbearing, but we love him all the same.” I said. “I hope he didn’t scare you. You look great by the way.”

He mouthed something in response but then sighed in frustration. I wish there was an easier way for us to communicate, but I would have to stick to yes or no questions for now. Still was curious, the way he kept trying to speak.

“Um, don’t take this the wrong way, but were you able to speak once?”

He nodded and began to mime something out with his hands, but I had no clue what any of it meant. I wondered if he was in some sort of accident that rendered him voiceless. That would be so tragic. My poor fallen angel.

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” I gave him a hug. “Whatever happened, I’m going to help you. We’ll figure out a system so we can understand each other.”

Much to my surprise, he pulled out of my embrace and turned around so he was facing the piano and not me. Oh! I was misreading the signs. How could I be so stupid? This man was trying to inform me of whatever disaster he survived, and here I was using it to bridge intimacy. What was wrong with me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when chords on the piano were gently struck. I gasped. “You play piano?”

He answered me with a familiar, haunting melody. No, it couldn’t be. How could he know my savior’s song? “Love of my life, you've hurt me…” I sang softly to myself.

He stopped playing and stared at me intently, nodding. I leaned forward as he used his fingers to brush back my hair. Our lips were about to touch…

“Dinner is ready!” Phoebe barged into the room.

I recognized the swear word that my potential angel mouthed as I pulled away. I laughed. “It’s alright.” I assured him. “I’d rather get to know you first. I don’t want us getting carried away or doing something we might regret later.”

We ventured downstairs to the dining room hand in hand. I had to slow my pace to help my new friend wander down the steps. Maybe I should take him a doctor. The accident made have harmed his motor skills in addition to his vocal chords because he sure was having difficulty walking. It was wrong of me, but I found it endearing. He was like a toddler taking his very first steps.

As we prepared to dine on whatever scrumptious thing Joe had put together, the man did a peculiar thing. He picked up his fork and twirled it through his hair like the black locks were spaghetti noodles. “What are you doing?” I laughed.

Again, I recognized that swear word that silently graced his lips. I couldn’t read lips, but this phrase was easily recognizable. He promptly put down the fork, and averted my gaze, clearly embarrassed by whatever antic he had just pulled. “Well if you wanted to make me laugh. It worked. You have an odd sense of humor, but I think I like it.” I told him. This got a smile out of him, and I returned one.

Joe cleared his throat as he placed the platters down on the table for us. “Seafood linguini with lobster and caviar.”

I made a face. “You know I hate caviar, Joe!”

“Whether you like it or not, you’re a prince, Deaky. I need to train you to have a sophisticated pallet so you don’t embarrass yourself at royal galas. I can’t keep serving you cheese on toast for rest of your life, now can I? Besides, your guest certainly seems to have a princely appetite.”

I glanced over at the man who was eating the caviar with no problem whatsoever. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

“It’s an acquired taste. Are you sure he’s not royalty? Peasants usually spit caviar out the first time they eat it.” Joe reasoned.

“I don’t know.” I said. “Um, are you a prince? It’s okay if you’re not don’t feel embarrassed.”

Much to my surprise he nodded in confirmation. Miami gasped. “Even better!” He said under his breath.

“You’re a prince!” I exclaimed. Oh how perfect! No one would protest if we did tie the knot…eventually. Of course I was skeptical. He was so handsome and charming. I wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t already betrothed.

“You have an exotic look and we don’t recognize you. Your kingdom must be very far away. I wonder how you ended up here.” Phoebe said.

Again, he attempted to use his hands to mime where he came from and what had happened to him, but it really was no use. There was no way we could understand.

“Well, let’s not just sit here in silence.” Miami said as we finished our meals. He walked over to the record player and put on a pretty slow tune. “John, why don’t you invite our guest to dance?”

“What?” I choked. “Oh no! I don’t dance.”

“We know that’s not true.” Phoebe laughed.

“Well if you insist.” I tentatively rose to my feet. I held my hand out to the prince. “May I have this dance?” He looked down at his legs nervously before nodding and taking my hand.

“Don’t worry. I’ll lead.” I told him.

Royal ballroom lessons definitely helped me for this moment. I put my arms around the angel, and guided him across the room in a waltz. He was watching his own feet, deep in concentration. “You’re overthinking it. I promise I won’t let you trip or fall. Just look at me.” I instructed. I held back a breath when we locked eyes. He had to be the same one who sang to me on the beach. He just had to. “You’re beautiful.” I whispered. And without thinking, I leaned in. He eyed my lips, and I knew it was inevitable…

A loud clap of thunder coming from outside startled us and made us jump apart. The once sunny sky had given way to a rather tumultuous storm. Very very frightening thunderbolts and lightning galore!

“Well I’m glad you’re not on the beach anymore.” I said. “You would’ve gotten caught out in that nasty storm.”

I looked down out the window. I had never seen the tide travel this far from the beach before. It was almost reaching the castle. “Poseidon must be upset about something.” I murmured.

“We’re safe in here.” Miami assured us.

I turned back to the man who was staring down into the water apprehensively. “Would you like me to show you to your room?”

He nodded and took my hand. This time he was slightly less shaky as we ascended the stairs. “I hope you like it.” I said. “Our guest rooms are beach themed since our castle is on the ocean.”

The man smiled and nodded. He gave me a hug before going into his room which was painted with sunny bright wall paper and featured a blue mattress resembling the ocean.

“I think this is my favorite part of the room.” I said reaching for the conch shell resting on the dresser. “This is a real shell. They say if you put it to your ear, you can hear the ocean. It never works for me, but maybe you’ll have some luck.”

I put it to my ear and frowned when I heard nothing. I handed it over to the room’s new occupant. He eagerly put it to his ear and the look of pure delight on his face told me that the ocean was calling for him. I laughed and gave his hand a small squeeze before bidding him adieu for the night.

“I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early. I want to give you a tour of the kingdom. Do you like that?”

Still holding the shell, he nodded enthusiastically. He mouthed something that I interpreted as goodnight. “Goodnight, my prince charming.” I said and left him to his own devices.

_Freddie’s POV_

“Freddie, if that’s you, breathe aggressively into the phone.” Roger shouted.

I rasped as loudly as I could, hoping he could hear me. “Oh good! You’re alive! Brimi and I are super worried. I didn’t know they had phones up there. Did you kiss him yet?”

“He would’ve said something if he got the kiss.” Brian said. He was on the line as well. It was so good to hear from them. I loved my time with John but I was starting to feel a bit homesick.

“Things are bad back here, Freddie.” Brian said. “King Bulsara found out you ran away and he’s throwing a rage. The current is really strong. I don’t know if you can feel it on land, but he’s causing a tidal wave.”

I figured my father’s concern was the cause of the sudden storm. Little did he know that Paul was to blame for my disappearance.

“I think I need to come clean to him, Freddie. I can’t keep this secret any longer. The king thinks you fled to another kingdom across the sea. If I tell him the truth, then he can know how dangerous Prenter is. There’s a reason dark magic is outlawed everywhere besides the Sleaze.” Brian said.

‘ _Whatever will get me out of that horrid engagement.’_ I thought. But Papa may just have a sheer heart attack if he found out I was on land. This was his worst fear, and the very reason why he took such drastic actions such as pairing me with the King of the Sleaze. I couldn’t break his heart like this. I would at least wait until I got my voice back to let him know that I was seeking my own happily ever after. Even then that was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

“You only have two more days, Freddie. What if you don’t get that kiss in time?” Roger asked. “Prenter won’t let you go. He’ll take you down to the Sleaze and may just kill you for all we know. We’ll never be able to see you again. King Bulsara may be able to help if we convince him that Prenter really is death on two legs.”

‘ _I’m getting Deaky to kiss me.’_ I thought defiantly. I wasn’t sure how to respond. All I could do was breath into the phone. I decided it was best to hang up and let the two of them deal with things down in the water for me. I needed to get my beauty sleep. Tomorrow’s tour of the kingdom was going to be a very romantic getaway that may just end in the kiss of my dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! The next chapter will be an interesting take on "Kiss the Girl" and will be told from the outsider perspective of Roger because we haven't heard from him yet. Sea you soon. Haha. Sorry not sorry for the pun!


	4. As It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger end up blossoming their own relationship instead of helping Freddie and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say. It's been way too long and no form of an apology can be sufficient. I'm finding these Disney Queen mash-ups to be very difficult to write and I'm having more fun with the main series I'm working on Four Magical Misfits. I think if I continue with the Disney AUs, I might make them just a series of one-shots. It'll make my life easier. I'm still unsure about the fate of this story because I've been so busy with school and my other projects and I'm not as invested in this as I was at the beginning, but here's something quick to tie you over. Again I'm sorry.

_Roger's POV_

On the outside, my car resembled a large fish, so the humans wouldn't get suspicious. I didn't want to take John's attention away from Freddie, so I floated just below the surface so that Brian and I could observe their row boat date. Unfortunately, I couldn't get a good view from beneath the waves, so I shifted into gear and ascended carefully.

"Don't go any higher up or he might see us!" Brian warned.

"Nothing's happening." I sighed when I got a better view of the duo sitting quietly in the boat. John would occasionally catch Freddie's eye and the two would blush, but other than that there was no action. This was a disaster. Deaky was a shy bean, and Freddie literally couldn't talk. Nothing would happen and Prenter would win if I didn't intervene. There was only one day left!

"The water sure looks beautiful tonight." John finally said. "But you look just as good." Freddie's face turned bright pink. I had never seen him this giddy. Deaky really was driving him gaga. The human sighed. "I wish I knew your name. You probably have such a pretty name. Maybe I can try to guess it?" Freddie nodded.

"Let's see..." John began to row. "Is it...George?" Freddie shook his head. John tried again. "Ringo?" Seriously. Freddie shook his head again. "How about Paul?" Freddie made a face of disgust, no doubt thinking of Prenter rather than an amazing musician who deserved all the love in the world. "Wait." Deaky said. "Is your name also John?"

"Oh for fuck's sake! His name is Freddie!" I shouted. Brian immediately shushed me, but the damage was done. John looked down clearly seeing our car. He scratched his head in confusion. "I think I'm going slightly mad. Did that strange looking fish just say your name is Freddie?" Freddie grinned and nodded. "Freddie!" John exclaimed. "I love that!"

"Ahh." Brian cooed when Freddie mouthed something. "What?" I demanded. "What did he say?" "Freddie just said I love you too." Brian stated.

"Since when could you read lips?" I questioned.

"It's a useful skill to have. I wish John could do it. Then this whole thing could be said and done and Fred would be safe and sound."

"Yes, but doesn't Deaky have to love Freddie back in order for this to work? He just said I love that. He didn't say I love you. Freddie's just so blindly in love that he's mishearing things." I pointed out. If only there was a way to speed up this process and get John to fall in love with Freddie. What could Freddie do to get John to know that his feelings were true and finally get on with that bloody kiss? Normally, Freddie could charm people with just his beautiful alluring singing voice, but that was gone now. But Freddie wasn't the only one who could sing. "I've got it!" I exclaimed.

"Roger what are you going to do?" Brian cried.

"We need to create the mood with a little vocal simulation if you know what I mean." I wiggled my eyebrows. Brian face palmed, but I ignored him. I cleared my throat.

" _Oooh. The machine of a---"_ Brian covered my mouth like one of Prenter's eels. "Rog, you have the voice of an angel, but for the love of Neptune, leave this to me."

I reluctantly let Brian take over in the drivers' seat, but only because he made my heart flutter when he said I had the voice of an angel. Our fish car boldly ascended high enough for Freddie to notice us. He made a mad gesture telling us to go back down, but this had to be done. Brian began to sing his haunting tune.

" _So sad her eyes_

_Smiling dark eyes_   
_So sad her eyes_   
_As it began..."_

Freddie's eyes were dark and sad but somehow still smiling as he was with Deaky. The song I was about to sing would have worked too, but Brian was right (as always) this was a better choice.

_"...On such a breathless night as this_

_Upon my brow the lightest kiss_

_I walked alone_

_And all around the air did say_

_My lady soon will stir this way_

_In sorrow known_

_The White Queen walks and the night grows pale_

_Stars of lovingness in her hair..."_

Why was this song so damn sad? Didn't Freddie and Deaky deserve a happy ending? However, their gazes grew more intense as Brian continued to sing. Maybe he was onto something.

_"...Needing - unheard_

_Pleading - one word_   
_So sad my eyes_   
_She cannot see..."_

Wait a minute. This wasn't about Freddie and John anymore. Brian had confessed his feelings for me, but because of all the drama Freddie caused, neither of us had acted yet. Still, Brian was staring at me with his own sad eyes as he sang. There was no denying who this song was written for, someone he could never reach. My heartstrings were being tugged and I almost cried. I wish I could have been audacious enough to tell Brian that I felt the same way all along.

_"...How did thee fare, what have thee seen_

_The mother of the willow green_   
_I call her name_   
_And 'neath her window have I stayed_   
_I loved the footsteps that she made_   
_And when she came_   
_White Queen how my heart did ache_   
_And dry my lips no word would make_   
_So still I wait..."_

The couple up on the row boat was long forgotten. There was no more waiting for us. With the car in park just drifting us through the lovely lagoon, I took my chances. I leaned forward and captured Brian's lips. That was how it began for us, finally kissing like true lovers.

"Rog!" Brian pulled away to catch his breath. I kept my arms around him. "Bri." I responded with a sly smile. "T-Thank you." He whispered. "I..I've always wanted this. I've dreamt of kissing you like this for so long."

"I love you." I confessed again. Brian responded with another kiss, murmuring those three powerful words back as he explored my mouth. I was in heaven, but unfortunately, we had to descend from Cloud 9 and back into the water eventually. As we were distracted by our own emotions and developing love affair, Prenter's eels had snuck below the row boat successfully capsizing Freddie and Deaky before they could get their chance at a kiss.

"Those rotten cheaters!" I scoffed, watching as Freddie and John tread back up the surface. "Just a few more minutes, and Fred would have gotten that kiss I swear!"

"I don't know what we're going to do, Roger." Brian said. "There's only one day left." But then he looked at me and smiled softly. "At least not all things are hopeless." He took my hand, lacing our fingers together. 

"Whatever happens, we'll always have each other." I agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Three rewrites later and I think I'm off to a good start so far. What do you think? I'm feeling good about it. The only thing is that with Brian as a merman, he can't wear clogs, but I hadn't considered that until I was halfway through, and I was like whatever I'm not changing that. Next chapter we will see Freddie take rather desperate measures to be with Deaky, and he may even strike a precarious bargain with his fiancé in order to get what his heart desires...


End file.
